


Duckie's First Kiss

by occultclysms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Ice Cream Parlors, Kissing, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, Polyamory, everyone is just vibin in this because hyuck, hyuck kitty, it was not included but please know that on their second date hyuck is like call me kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/occultclysms/pseuds/occultclysms
Summary: Donghyuck likes Johnny and Jaehyun. That's for sure. Every week they come in on a date and Donghyuck will stare at them until they leave. But today, things go a bit differently.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Yongho | Johnny/Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 23
Kudos: 258





	Duckie's First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tinywriterfairy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tinywriterfairy/gifts), [haechieprint](https://archiveofourown.org/users/haechieprint/gifts), [Milival](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milival/gifts).



> ahahaha so this is what happens when i break won with my ideas,,, ray literally sent a pic of her crying and val annouced that she was a chair,,,, i had to do it
> 
> xun read this over 3 times????? i love them TT they said the 2nd time was just to fix all the times i wrote johhny instead of johnny, but yes xun bestest person

Donghyuck had always admired Johnny and Jaehyun’s relationship from afar. They would come in once a week for an ice cream date and Donghyuck would always get distracted looking at them. Renjun and Jaemin would make fun of him for staring at the couple when he would go into the kitchen to pick up food for customers and lets just say Jaemin has gotten good at ducking French Fries chucked at his head.

But overall, Donghyuck likes his job. Working at Fentons has given some purpose back into his life other than gaming with his roommate, Chenle. Being freshly out of college left Donghyuck with too many options, so for the summer he is working, working, working so he’ll at least have some cash in September. 

Maybe he’ll take an internship at a tech company. Or maybe he’ll look for a job at the library where he won’t see Jaemin and Renjun having dramatic mini-plays of what his life could be if he wasn’t a coward.

“Oh, Donghyuck,” Jaemin coos, wrapping Renjun up in his arms. “I may be dating one man already, but my heart pounds for you.”

“Jaehyun, don’t worry. I still love you.” And then they would pretend to kiss while Donghyuck pouted behind them, trying to get some work done. 

“I think you two are just using this as an excuse to engage in homo-erotic behavior without admitting your feelings for each other,” Donghyuck crosses his arms and taps his foot while Renjun turns his face away from Jaemin’s.

“Do you really think I would have feelings for Jaemin? He’s ugly,” Renjun deadpans, then goes right back to pretending to kiss Jaemin.

“We are at work,” Donghyuck whines. He goes back out into the main room of tables and looks for anyone new that he could help serve. Jaehyun and Johnny are sitting in a booth together talking and smiling as they look over the menu and Donghyuck feels like his heart could burst. 

Donghyuck walks over to the pair, pretending to be not attracted to them at all and that this is just another normal customer. Smiling, Donghyuck greets, “Hello, how may I help you today?”

“Oh, hi there, Donghyuck.” Jaehyun’s dimples are showing and Donghyuck thinks his heart is about to burst. “It’s nice to see a familiar face. Johnny has been so busy I almost forgot I live with him.”

“It’s not my fault that I have a thesis paper that won’t write itself,” Johnny counters, sticking his tongue out at Jaehyun before turning to Donghyuck. “It’s nice to see you as well, Donghyuck.”

“Do you know what you want?” Jaehyun’s eyes are on the menu as he asks.

Johnny sighs and rolls his eyes at Jaehyun. “Jae, dude, we always get the same thing when we are here. Why do we even look at the menu anymore?” 

“Did you really just ‘dude’ me? Johnny, we’ve been dating for three years, we aren’t friends anymore.” Jaehyun is practically laughing, not able to really get mad at Johnny. They really love each other. And that’s what makes Donghyuck’s heart strain the most, he would hate to come in between the two of them in some way if he ever confessed his feelings.

“So, the usual?” Donghyuck asks for clarity.

“Yes,” Jaehyun replies. “Sorry, Donghyuck--”

“You can call me Hyuck, or Duckie.” He’s feeling a bit bold. He has seen Johnny and Jaehyun every week and has for the past six months. They can call him Duckie.

“Duckie,” Johnny coos. “That’s the cutest nickname ever. But yeah, we want our usual.” Johnny hands Donghyuck both of their menus and Donghyuck practically runs away because his cheeks are flushed from hearing one of the guys he has dreamt about for months call him that.

Once back in the kitchen, Donghyuck lets himself slouch against a wall and clutch the menus to his chest. “What happened now?” Renjun asks and Donghyuck gives him the middle finger.

“Fuck off, Renjun,” Donghyuck’s voice is dreamy, and he doesn’t stop smiling, but he puts the menus back and gets Jaehyun and Johnny’s order together. Right before Donghyuck can take their ice cream to them, Jaemin pulls him aside.

Jaemin pulls Donghyuck into a storage closet. “Donghyuck, I need your help.” 

“Jaemin.” Donghyuck takes a big deep breath in. “I’m almost at the end of my shift. Let me work.” 

“I have feelings for Renjun,” Jaemin rushes out, all with one breath.

“I see, and how am I supposed to help you with that?”

“Uhhh, make him like me?” Jaemin asks sheepishly. Donghyuck flicks Jaemin’s forehead and opens the door to the storage closet.

“He was pretending to makeout with you this morning, Jaemin,” Donghyuck points out. “I think you’re just an idiot because Renjun is head over heels for you.” And Donghyuck closes the storage closet door in Jaemin’s face. Jaemin may be his platonic soulmate, but he can be an absolute idiot half the time and Donghyuck only wants to finish his shift and go home right now.

Looking around for Jaehyun and Johnny’s order, Donghyuck comes to a worrisome conclusion. Someone, probably Renjun had taken Johnny and Jaehyun their order. Peeking out of the kitchen doors, Donghyuck sees that his conclusion is correct. Renjun is standing at their table chatting the two up and Donghyuck is mildly worried about what hell Renjun might unleash on him.

Donghyuck strides out of the kitchen and over to their table. “Renjun?” Donghyuck calls out with tight lips. “I’m working this table.”

“You weren’t in the kitchen, so someone had to take these lovely boys their orders.” 

“That’s because Jaemin is currently freaking out in the supply closet. You should go check up on him,” Donghyuck reveals. He sees Renjun’s eye twitch, but Renjun walks away. Once Renjun is out of earshot, Donghyuck turns to Jaehyun and Johnny, smiling. “I’m sorry for that. Is there anything else I can get you?”

“Yeah,” Johnny says, brushing his hair out his eyes and Donghyuck melts a little bit. “Can I get your number?” Jaehyun hits Johnny’s shoulder and mumbles something about Johnny not knowing how to flirt.

“Could you repeat that?” Donghyuck is convinced he must have misheard Johnny. “I think I misheard you.”

“Renjun was gonna give us your number, but you scared him off, so now we have to ask like adults,” Jaehyun admits. All the blood that had previously been drained out of Donghyuck’s face suddenly found its way back and Donghyuck resists the urge to hide his face behind the nearest object. Ironically that would be Johnny’s shirt, so maybe not that helpful in the long run.

“You want my number?” 

“Yeah. We think you’re cute and we’ve caught you eyeing us plenty of times. So, whenever you’re free we’d love to get to know you a bit better,” Johnny says, cheeks looking a bit tinged, but Donghyuck is convinced it’s just the light.

“What he’s trying to say is that he’s been talking about how much he wants to kiss your cute face for a month and wants a chance at making that a reality,” Jaehyun reveals, which also earns him an elbow to the side from Johnny. “It’s true, babe. Don’t deny it. That’s bad for your health.”

“I’m off work in twenty minutes.” Donghyuck had a long day of work and thinks he deserves some kissing before he goes home.

“I’m sure we can kill time here for twenty more minutes. Right, Jae?” Johnny prods. Jaehyun nods enthusiastically because he had the bad timing to take a bite of his sandwich, but Donghyuck thinks he looks a little bit like a cute chipmunk, so Jaehyun gets a pass.

“Do you want me to bring out your ice cream now, then?” Donghyuck is feeling a little less shy and more giddy now.

“Yes, but add one extra one,” Jaehyun interjects. “I’m not sure what your favorite flavor of ice cream is but get yourself some and come eat with us. Then you can go clock out.”

“That sounds like a plan. My boss is probably gonna kill me for standing here for like ten minutes, but I will be right back with ice cream. And with my number.” Donghyuck smiles, turns on his heel and scurries back into the kitchen only to be cornered by Jaemin and Renjun.

“What happened?” Jaemin asks, while Renjun presses a spoon against Donghyuck’s throat.

“You guys are so dramatic but I got a make out session booked after work, so shoo.” Donghyuck is about to push Renjun away, but Jaemin beats him to it and puts a hand against Donghyuck’s chest.

“Dude. No way,” Jaemin says. “Nice.” Donghyuck quirks a brow at Jaemin.

“Did you confess to Renjun yet?” Suddenly the spoon is away from Donghyuck’s neck and pressed against Jaemin’s. Donghyuck takes this opportunity to run away and place the order for ice cream.

Three minutes later Donghyuck is walking back to Jaehyun and Johnny’s table holding a tray of ice cream and a piece of paper with his phone number on it. He sets the tray down on the table and Jaehyun and Johnny both reach for the piece of paper before their ice cream.

“I will be right back once I have clocked out and put on my real clothes,” Donghyuck smiles.

“Alright, Duckie,” Jaehyun says, right as he is about to take a giant bite of ice cream. Donghyuck blushes at the nickname and once again heads back through the kitchens and into the locker room. Technically he’s supposed to clock out and change after but it’s one day, so fuck it. Donghyuck opens his locker and grabs his black jeans, combat boots and cropped silver sweater and quickly gets redressed.

Checking himself out in the mirror, Donghyuck tries to flatten out his hair a little bit to look more presentable, but that doesn’t really work, so he pulls out plan B: lip gloss. Boys go crazy for lip gloss for some reason, so Donghyuck will work with what he has. Donghyuck swipes on a quick layer, rubs his lips together and pockets the tube.

Donghyuck pulls his stuff together and checks the clock. Two minutes past his official clock out time. Score. Donghyuck clocks out and heads back over to Johnny and Jaehyun who’s jaws drop when they see Donghyuck.

“Why are you so good looking?” Johnny asks, eyeing Donghyuck’s exposed stomach and shiny lips.

“I have good genetics. Not everyone can be this handsome, but at the same time, someone has to. So it should be me,” Donghyuck smiles again, sitting down next to Jaehyun, who slides in a bit more to fit Donghyuck into the booth.

“Handsome and witty,” Jaehyun comments. “Any other hidden secrets of yours?”

“I just graduated college and am trying to figure out the rest of my life, but right now I am much more concerned with getting kissed by two attractive boys.” 

“Babe, the lip gloss is making him brave,” Johnny stage whispers to Jaehyun. Donghyuck laughs and takes a bite of his half melted ice cream.

“So what about you two?” Donghyuck’s mouth is half full of ice cream. “I know you’ve been dating for three years and you’re both still in school, but what are some things I don’t know?”

“Jaehyun is addicted to watching sappy K-Dramas and makes me watch them with him. He also has a collection of pushies that are all named and live on our bed. Each one must be placed somewhere safe before we can climb in bed.” 

“Well.” Jaehyun is flustered. “Johnny loves instant ramen so much he’ll turn down my proper cooked dinner. And he snores sometimes.”

“All of that was very endearing except for the snoring,” Donghyuck laughs, eating more of his ice cream. Somehow the spoon misses Donghyuck’s mouth and ice cream lands on his nose and cheek. Johnny laughs, which causes Donghyuck to pout. Jaehyun grabs a napkin and reaches for Donghyuck’s chin.

“You might need some practice with using a spoon,” Jaehyn points out, wiping Donghyuck’s very pink cheek clean of stick ice cream. He gets the little bit on Donghyuck’s nose and gives his nose a congratulatory boop. “Duckie’s all clean.”

“I feel like I’m getting bullied, but it’s for the greater good,” Donghyuck mumbles and Jaehyun bursts out laughing. “Where is Renjun? We need the check.”

“You’re helping pay?” Johnny asks.

“No. I was promised kisses and free ice cream. I shall receive both rewards once Renjun makes his way over here.” Turning to face Jaehyun and Johnny instead of looking for Renjun, Donghyuck says, “Two dollars says Renjun is making out with Jaemin right now.”

Thankfully, Jisung walks up to their table. “Donghyuck? Why are you still here?”

“Because I’m off shift and Renjun and Jaemin are making out in the back which is taking away from time I could be spending doing other, better things.”

“Then I will bring you the check.” Two minutes later, Jisung places the check on the table. “Donghyuck is still listed as your server, so whatever you tip I’ll put with the rest of his tips.”

“This is code for tip me lots of money,” Donghyuck jokingly whispers to Jaehyun. Jaehyun laughs and puts five dollars on the table.

“Johnny can pay for the rest.” 

“I’m not made of money y’know,” Johnny points out as he pays for their food and rounds to the nearest five for an additional tip.

“You took me out, you pay. That has always been the rule.” Jaehyun sticks his tongue out at Johnny and Donghyuck laughs.

( ˶˘ ³˘(⋆❛ ہ ❛⋆)!♡

Twenty five minutes later, Donghyuck is in Johnny and Jaehyun’s apartment, sitting on their beige couch taking in all the plants and pictures hanging in the room. “I like your apartment,” Donghyuck comments. “But I would love to be kissed.” Donghyuck smiles and looks up at Johnny and Jaehyun. 

“What kind of touching is okay?” Johnny asks, sitting himself next to Donghyuck. 

“Any kissing is good. Same with any touching hip bones or higher,” Donghyuck is twirling his fingers, feeling a bit shy. “Also, I’ve never kissed anyone before.”

“So we’d be your first?” Johnny asks, eyes wide.

“Yes, but that’s okay. I’ve wanted to kiss you both for so long.” 

Johnny and Jaehyun sit themselves on either side of Donghyuck. “Which one do you want to kiss first, Duckie?” Jaehyun asks, resting his hand on Donghyuck’s thigh. 

“Uhhh, you,” Donghyuck decides. Before Donghyuck can reassure Johnny that he likes him just as much, Johnny wraps an arm around Donghyuck’s waist and rests his head on the back of Donghyuck’s shoulder.

“Is this okay?” he asks.

“More than okay.” Donghyuck is slightly short of breath. “Johnny, can I sit in your lap?”

“Absolutely yes.” Johnny wraps his arms around Donghyuck’s waist and pulls him into his lap. Donghyuck shifts a little before he’s comfy and catches Johnny biting his lip. Donghyuck spreads his legs a bit so Jaehyun can sit closer.

“Ready, Duckie?” Donghyuck nods and lets Jaehyun cup both of his cheeks before pressing their lips together. Everything feels fuzzy, like flowers are blooming in Donghyuck’s chest. Jaehyun pulls them about only to dive right back in. Donghyuck feels Johnny’s hands give small squeezes to his waist and lightly press his lips against Donghyuck’s throat.

Donghyuck breaks the kiss to let out a high pitched whine. Johnny molds his mouth to Donghyuck’s neck, leaving soft kisses all over it causes Donghyuck to giggle.

Johnny must like the sound of Donghyuck’s laugh because he starts tickling Donghyuck as he tries to keep kissing Donghyuck’s neck. “Ahhh, Johnny! That tickles. Jaehyunnie, help me,” Donghyuck whines. Jaehyun grabs Donghyuck under the arms and Donghyuck grabs onto Jaehyun with his arms and legs. 

Jaehyun carries Donghyuck towards the bedroom and Donghyuck makes a face at Johnny, who is watching them from the couch. Once inside Johnny and Jaehyun’s bedroom, Jaehyun drops Donghyuck onto their king sized bed with a plop. 

Jaehyun hops down next to Donghyuck and kisses Donghyuck’s forehead, then each of his cheeks, his nose, and finally capturing his lips in a soft kiss. Donghyuck gets too into the kiss and doesn’t notice Johnny joining them on the bed.

Johnny grabs Donghyuck’s right hand and kisses each of his knuckles before moving his lips up Donghyuck’s arms as Jaehyun continues to softly kiss Donghyuck’s lips.

All of the small kisses overwhelm Donghyuck’s sensory system. “Ahh,” he whines, breaking the kiss with Jaehyun. “That feels so good.” Jaehyun is stroking Donghyuck’s hair and Johnny is back to kissing Donghyuck’s neck, occasionally lingering on a spot long enough for Donghyuck to gasp. Johnny intertwines his fingers with Donghyuck’s right hand and Jaehyun follows suit on the left.

Johnny pulls away to let Jaehyun get a taste of Donghyuck’s honey colored skin. Donghyuck feels like his body is on fire in the best way. He is holding hands with the two men he has admired and crushed on for months as they take turns kissing his neck and face.

Johnny takes Donghyuck’s lips and Donghyuck loves how him and Jaehyun kiss differently from each other. Johnny feels like drinking a warm drink on a cold day, while Jaehyun feels like the fresh air of spring. Jaehyun lowers his head and takes a small nibble on Donghyuck’s ear.

“Oh,” Donghyuck mumbles. “I had no idea I would be so sensitive there.” Jaehyun sucks a little harder and Donghyuck’s back arches upwards, lips pressing harder into Johnny’s.

Johnny breaks the kiss, still holding Donghyuck’s hand and Jaehyun pulls away from Donghyuck’s ear. “I think that was a solid makeout,” Jaehyun declares, squeezing Donghyuck’s hand.

“I agree,” Johnny chimes in. “I also think you look angelic when you blush, Duckie.” Maybe Donghyuck will just combust instead of processing that thought. Johnny rubs his thumb across Donghyuck’s cheek and smiles sweetly, causing Donghyuck to possibly blush even more.

“You guys are embarrassing.” Donghyuck is shoving his face into Jaehyun’s shirt as he whines.

“We just think you’re cute,” Jaehyun says, letting his free hand drift to Donghyuck’s hair and weave through the silky strands. Donghyuck is lucky Jaehyun’s shirt muffles his scream. This is really happening and it only now is setting in. “I know I couldn’t take my eyes off you the first time I saw you,” Jaehyun whispers to Donghyuck.

Donghyuck sits up, pouting. “You are both taking advantage of my weak state right now. I am weak for praise and can only take so much.” Letting go of their hands, Donghyuck comes up to feel his hair. “Now my hair is even more messy.” 

“I can help,” It’s Johnny’s offer, and he runs his hands through Donghyuck’s hair, trying to keep it down for more than a second. “I don’t think this is working.”

“My hair does not like following the rules, no matter how many hair treatments I go through,” Donghyuck explains. “Jaehyunnie?”

“Yes, darling?” 

“Can you reapply my lip gloss? All the kissing made it come off.” 

“Who says we won’t be doing anymore kissing?” Johnny asks, hands rubbing at Donghyuck’s sides.

“Says I,” Donghyuck declares. “I need some more lip gloss.” 

“Alright, hand over the gloss and I’ll do my best,” Jaehyun says. He pulls Donghyuck into his lap with Johnny’s hands still resting on his sides and rubs the sticky, glittery mess over Donghyuck’s lips the best he can. “I don’t think I did a terrible job, but it’s not the best.”

“You look amazing with lip gloss on, Hyuck,” Johnny says. “Now I wanna kiss you again.” Donghyuck laughs and places a wet kiss on Johnny’s nose, leaving him extra shiny. “Okay maybe not.” This time Jaehyun laughs and the three fall into bed together. Comfy, cozy and most importantly, happy.

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/carrotyeol)   
>  [Curious Cat](https://curiouscat.qa/carrotyeol)


End file.
